Midorigawa Yuriko
is one of the cures in Pretty Cure RPM. ''Her cure ego is . Nicknamed the "Vagabond," she's a light-hearted, almost childish pizza girl from Kira Kira Pizzeria who saw the Cures' canceling their transformation until Kurohane Eren's actions cost her job. Appearance Yuriko's appearance was resembled to RPM's civilian form but it had form were green. She had dark green eyes and hair. Her bangs was same as Iona while her side and back hair was same as Kirara's. As Cure Blow, her form was resembled to RPM Green but it had her form were lime with green accents. Her hair was charteuse, tied in a black hair accessories with white and lime accents, chartreuse eyes, and she had white earrings with green accents. Personality Yuriko is the sportiest of all. She loves to help a lot and she loves eating vedgetables, fruits, pizza, and barbeque. Yuriko is very like heart-pounding feelings to each. But she was became a friend of Kuraidendo Tenaya in episode 12. (Eren slaps Tenaya's face after it tease it in episode 2). Yuriko has since been retired from her father's pizza job but is very excited at the prospect of being a Cure. After a couple of missions, she and Kurohane Eren learn that their Engines have arrived on Earth. She was later able to retrieve it and Birca acknowledged her as her partner. Enthusiastic, kindhearted, but immature, Yuriko seems to always have a part-time job of some sort; one of these was at a crepe stand so that she could talk with girls her age (she lied to his teammates, telling them that she was working to supplement their food budget so they could buy barbecue meat). History Relationships *'Haruka Minako, Aosora Nami, Hikaru Rina, Kuraidendo Tenaya, Enaji Kinri, & Enaji Ginri' - one of her best friends and pretty cure operators *'Kurohane Eren' - Eren is Yuriko's best friend. She was being protected in episode 2. *'Doctor Kris' - Kris teased her sometimes. *'Midorigawa Hayato' - Yuriko's older brother, he can create the machine guns. *'Midotigawa Saike' - Yuriko's father, until that her mother passed away. Cure Blow is Yuriko's cure ego. She represented by orca. Attacks *'Blowing Burst''' - her first solo attack *'Blowing Scream' - her second solo attack *'Blowing Buster' - her first upgrade attack *'Blowing Blizzard' - her second upgrade attack *'Blowing Eraser' - her first finisher *'Blowing Gun' - her second finisher *'Blowing Sharp *'Blowing Spinner *'Blowing Glass Transformation 'Pretty Cure, Get it Gear!-''' is the transformation phrase of Yuriko. The transformation was in same process Songs * [[Take a Blow|'Take a Blow']] * [[Green Field Straightforward|'Green Field Straightforward']] Duets *[[Encouragement|'Encouragement']] (along with Eren & Tenaya's voice) * GoGo! Purikyua no dendo!! (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Eren, & Tenaya's voice) * RPM, Get it Gear! (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) * Ai no Dendo (Cure Operators ver.) (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) * Starlight ~RPM Time~ (along with Minako, Nami, Rina, Eren, Tenaya, Kinri, & Ginri's voice) Etynology - means green, which is her alter ego. means river. - means lily. means child. Trivia * She shares some similarities with ''Midorikusa Emerald'': ** Both are green cures. ** Both had powers of wind. ** Both are good at sports. * Yuriko was based on Jou Hant / Go-On Green. Which there are same color. Category:User: LeenaCandy-Cures Category:Green Cures Category:Pretty Cure RPM Characters Category:User: LeenaCandy Category:Pretty Cure RPM Category:Cures Category:Female Category:Females Category:Pretty Cures Category:Characters Category:Cure Operators Category:AhimCures